3 Men and a Little Girl in a Canoe
by Catygirl
Summary: Next in my SG1 after Continuum series. The O'Neills and family are enjoying a relaxing day in Minnesota when distaster strikes. Will there be a happy ending?


3 Men and a Little Girl in a Canoe

"Faster Daddy, Faster" the little girls cries could be heard all across the small lake in Minnesota. She was perched right at the bow of the wooden canoe wearing her swimsuit and a pink life-jacket. Her blonde hair was flapping behind her as she encouraged her slaves to paddle faster.

Behind her Jack, Teal'c and Daniel were paddling as fast as they could and Jack was almost at the point where enough was enough.

"We're going to win Daddy. Keep paddling" The bossy little tyke demanded as she turned to see Jack trying to slow down.

"Mommy look. Grace is going to win" she shouted to the deck where Sam was watching, with a disgruntled Jake who was desperate to join in, while holding Dan her 4 week old newborn.

"That's great sweetie" Sam replied as the canoe shot passed her.

"Enough I'm done" Jack shouted pulling his paddle out of the water.

A thrilled Daniel quickly followed suit and collapsed in the boat while Teal'c slowed his stroke rate

"But Daddy….." Grace began to whimper

"We won Grace" Jack said leaning back in the boat

"We won 10 times with no obvious opposition" he added under his breath looking around his lake which was empty except for their canoe

"I know Daddy but…."

"Enough Grace, just for a little bit ok. Daddy is very tired" Jack told her

Teal'c began guiding them to the shore but Grace was not finished yet, she still had a race to win. She moved quietly from the front to pick up her Uncle Daniel's paddle and quicker than anyone thought she could move she swung it over the edge. Unfortunately she used so much force and speed that her little four year old body had no option but to follow the paddle or let go.

Grace went over the edge.

"Daddy" she screamed. Jack nearly shot out of the boat as the four adults heard a splash and then an ominous 'clunk'. Jack moved to where he had last seen his precious little girl and looked over the edge, there was no sign.

"Teal'c she must be under the boat, move it" he ordered. Teal'c began to paddle as Jack jumped in.

Time seemed to stand still. Sam was screaming from the deck, Jake was crying, Daniel was searching the water and Jack was treading water waiting for the canoe to move.

As it moved a few feet Jack could finally see the pink life-jacket and he swam towards Grace. Her face was under the water and Jack grabbed her left arm to pull her towards him.

"She's not breathing" he shouted

"Oh God Teal'c, Daniel we need to get her out" Jack screamed for his friends help. Teal'c moved the boat back and Daniel reached down to grab Grace's lifejacket. Within minutes they had Grace's limp body on the deck. Sam had laid the baby in his chair and was reaching for Grace. She undid the lifejacket, trying to coax her to wake up.

Daniel and Jack jumped out of the water.

"Jack she's still not breathing" Sam said getting more and more hysterical. Her fingers were not responding and she couldn't remember what to do.

Jack bent over Grace "Daniel call the paramedics" he yelled as he put his fingers on her pulse point. He struggled to find one. This couldn't be happening he thought desperate to do something

"CPR Jack, we have to breathe for her" Sam said, her memory finally grasping something she had heard many times in the infirmary.

Jack leaned over and opened Grace's mouth. He cleared the mud that she had almost swallowed and he began to breathe into her mouth. Sam had ripped off the life jacket and was about to start heart compressions when Grace started coughing.

Jack quickly lifted her and put her against her shoulder, patting her back encouraging her to cough more.

By this point Teal'c had moored the canoe and taken Jake and Dan inside. He was needed with them more than outside.

Outside Grace had began to cry, scream

"Daddy where are you, Mommy"

Her eyes were open but not focussed and her arms were flailing wildly.

"We're right here baby. Grace look at me?" he commanded gently trying to calm her, it wasn't working.

"They are sending a chopper" Daniel came running out of the cabin

"Take her inside Jack, get her warm, you too" he finished

"Daddy, Mommy. Can't see" Grace continued to scream and cry

Jack leapt up with Grace and ran into the cabin seeing the wisdom in his friends advice. He quickly went into the kids room with Sam close behind him. She stripped Grace and Teal'c handed her a towel from the bathroom. Sam lay beside Grace on the bed both of them sobbing uncontrollably. Jack, at Teal'cs order, ran to get changed out of the wet clothes. Daniel was getting the truck turned round and was waiting for the helicopter. He knew they wouldn't all fit in it.

Grace was lying on the bed with her eyes firmly shut now sandwiched between Sam and Jack

"Its ok baby, it's going to be ok" Jack whispered. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, Grace, Sam or himself. It certainly wasn't working on him, he was terrified completely terrified.

"Head hurts Daddy" Grace's whispered voice could be heard from between the adults.

"You hit your head on the boat sweetie but you are safe now" Sam told her, reaching for Jacks hand over Grace's body to get the comfort she needed.

"Daddy Grace needs snuggles" she whispered pushing herself into his arms. She was a Daddy's girl and after she had a nightmare or was feeling ill she would need a cuddle – or snuggle as Grace called it. Grace placed her head on his shoulder her body still shuddering with tears and Jack pulled her close. He tried to reach for Sam but she had backed away, beginning to go into full shock. She shook herself trying to find a task.

"I'll go and get her blanket and some clothes for her" She got off the bed and made her way out of the room.

Teal'c stood just outside the door with two crying little boys in his arms, one reaching for his mother the other just needing her attention.

"Samantha, I will see to Grace's things you are needed here" he handed Jake and Dan over to their mother. As Sam turned to make her way back to the bed she spotted Jake's birthday present, put Jake down and grabbed the present.

"Oh my God I am so stupid" she cried and ran out to the living room "DANIEL" she screamed

Daniel skidded into the hallway hearing his friends call. He came to a halt in front of her and saw the model ship which Cam had made in her hand.

"The ships" he got it "I'll call the SGC" he ran off to call the base cursing himself for his stupidity – he had wasted precious minutes

Sam had returned to the room and sat on the bed with Dan in her arms and Jake reached for her lap. She needed her family together and needed to be near Jack.

"Going to call in a ship" she whispered to Jack "We need to get her dressed"

Teal'c had located Grace's 'Pooh Bear' pyjamas and handed them to Sam who had allowed Jake to move up on the bed.

"Daddy is Grace gonna be ok" Jake asked clambering up towards his sister.

"She is going to be fine" Jack answered fervently, pulling Grace tighter towards him

"Squishing me Daddy" Grace whispered

"I'm sorry baby" Jack loosened his hold, or tried. He only succeeded when Sam touched his arm and he saw the pyjamas.

As Jack watched Sam dress a shaking Grace his mind was flung back to a time when another child was in his arms. A child who could only tell his Daddy that he was 'so scared' before he stopped breathing forever. This could not happen again.

"Jack. The Apollo is in orbit they are going to beam us all to the SGC, I cancelled the helicopter, gave them the national security speech. Come on you need to get off the bed" Daniel said trying to hurry the process a long.

Teal'c moved over and swept Jake off the bed while Daniel helped Sam and Dan. He then bent to help Jack, he tried to take Grace but Jack was having none of it. Jack then tried to stand but failed.

"Daniel, I don't think I can stand" Jack said. Daniel thought he had never seen him look so vulnerable

"Daniel Jackson take young Jacob, I will support O'Neill" Teal'c ordered as he thrust the boy into Daniel's arms and hauled Jack onto his feet. Teal'c then stood beside him to support Jack as he cradled Grace.

Only a few seconds later the whole group were enveloped in light and found themselves on the bridge of the Apollo.

"General we will have you back down in a second" the commander said looking at the bedraggled group in front of him. The original SG1 were his idols and it was awful to see them this distraught.

"Major lets get these folks down to the SGC" he ordered the young woman to his right

"Yes Sir – recalibration complete"

"Sir, Ma'am you will be in our thoughts" the commander saluted as the group were beamed down to the infirmary

The group were beamed into a waiting SGC infirmary. Carolyn Lam was anticipating their arrival and had a gurney waiting

"Here General lay her down" she instructed

"No Daddy don't let Grace go" Grace was shaking with fear and had absolutely no intention of letting Jack go

"I have to baby. Doc Lam is going to look at you. You need to be very brave" Jack's voice broke as he finished the sentence

He made to move her but Grace started screaming; loud, long wails that punctured through both Jack and Sam who were openly crying with their girl, along with others in the room.

Lam realised she had to do something

"It's ok Sir lay her on her back and you can lie right beside her"

"Ok" Jack said quietly and moved Grace onto the bed. He got on the bed as Lam suggested and, once Grace began to settle down, Carolyn started her exam.

"Grace, it's Carolyn. I need you to lie still, like that game musical statues, can you do that?"

"Do I get a prize?" Grace asked perking up a little much to the assembled group's surprise

"Yes you will get a fabulous present" Carolyn laughed at her young patient

Grace immediately stilled on the bed she still held on to Jack's hand but the shaking had stopped. Just as Grace stopped crying, Dan started. He needed fed or possibly changed. Sam looked down at him and contemplated that it was possibly both. She looked around bewildered. Sam had known that having more than one child would split her attention but at this point she had absolutely no idea what to do.

"Samantha I will take Jake to have a small refreshment. Daniel Jackson will find you a chair so you can feed young Dan but stay in the room. I will send a nurse for a diaper" Teal'c as ever was her saviour who took control.

"Yes thank you Teal'c" Sam responded as she bent to speak to Jake who was still crying

"I want to stay with Gwace" the little boy hiccupped through his request

"I know sweetie but Doctor Lam needs to help her and she needs space" Sam tried to appeal to his legendary logical mind

"but Gwace might need Jake" he said, a touch of O'Neill stubbornness showing through

"I promise you can see her soon but please go with Uncle Teal'c just now"

Jake, the complete opposite of Grace, thought over the request and then held out his hand to his uncle to do as he was asked first time.

Teal'c and Jake left as Daniel returned with a chair and an appropriately sized diaper with some wipes. Sam chose to quickly change Dan before feeding him. She then sat close to the bed to feed him while keeping her eyes on the bed. There was an eerie silence around the room as they waited while Carolyn did her exam.

Outside heavy footsteps could be heard running along the corridor, followed by a lighter set. The sounds got closer and suddenly Cam and Vala bundled through the door

"Sam what happened, what's going on?" Cam almost shouted as he saw his friend sitting feeding. He and Vala were supposed to have joined the group the following day and had been told by Sgt Harriman about the groups arrival.

Daniel moved from behind Sam where he had been trying to comfort her. He walked over to the new arrivals:

"There was an accident, Grace fell out of the canoe and hit her head"

"Is she ok? Will she be ok?" Vala jumped in, she loved her little niece and had made it her job to ensure Grace was as girly as possible.

"Let's go over here" Daniel indicated to the side of the room away from the bed and Sam.

Once they had gathered at the side Daniel took off his glasses and began to rub his eyes, the adrenaline catching up with him.

"Daniel, what's going on" Cam asked realising that a little dunk in the water would not lead to a beam back to the SGC without something else being wrong.

"Grace can't see" he replied, looking back over to the bed "she stopped breathing for a bit and when she came round she couldn't see"

"Oh, this is terrible" Vala whispered back

"Carolyn is looking at her now, I don't know what's going to happen" Daniel finished.

Cam looked round at the scene and quickly realised that he would be of no use here. However he was a man of action so asked

"Ok what can we do?"

Daniel thought for a moment understanding his friend's need to help.

"Well Teal'c has Jake, maybe once Sam is done feeding you could take Dan to join them"

"Sure that's no problem" Cam stated, then started shuffling his feet unsure what to do while waiting. Fortunately Vala rescued him

"Sam keeps a baby chair in her lab, you go and find Teal'c, I'll get the chair and come back for Dan"

"Ok, keep us up to date Daniel"

"Thanks guys" Daniel responded as the group moved closer to the bed. Cam squeezed Sam's shoulder as he passed leaving Daniel and Vala standing watching the bed.

Vala slowly and discretely took Daniel's hand. They were a couple, not exactly a conventional one, in that they still fought and Vala flirted mercilessly with anyone, but they were a couple.

"Are you ok?" she whispered

Daniel grasped her hand firmly and took a step back from Sam. He sighed

"Not really no" he suddenly pulled her into his arms and tried to gain some comfort from her

"I could see her Vala. I knew what she was planning. We had stopped in the water, Grace had exhausted us, she was trying to keep us moving, she reached for my paddle and I could read her thoughts Vala just like I could tell when Jack was about to break something in my lab years ago. I didn't stop her, this is my fault Vala"

"No Daniel, I don't care about that. This was an accident." Vala responded vehemently, almost crushing him in her hug.

"Now I'm going to get Dan's chair then I will come and pick him up. We need to help Sam and Jack and you are the best person for the job ok" she leaned back and fixed him with her gaze

"Ok" he responded giving her a small smile.

"Good I'll be back" She gave him a peck on the lips and bounced off, she stopped briefly to look at the bed where Grace was still lying very still holding tightly to Jack. Vala's face fell and she walked out of the room.

Over beside the bed Carolyn was trying to do an exam but overall she was taking her time to try and calm Grace down. She knew the next part of the exam would require Grace to be alone in the MRI machine. She was very aware how traumatic this could be and was unsure how anyone in the room would cope if Grace began screaming again.

She glanced at the General while feeling Grace's skull for breakages. The General, who was normally so facially calm but with a body that was always moving was lying so still beside his daughter, Carolyn got a brief look at his face and could see that his eyes were dancing with fear. This was something that Carolyn had never seen.

"Ok Grace, I know it's scary but I need you to open your eyes" Carolyn coaxed, her soft voice putting a lull over the whole room.

"Don't wanna……no like not seeing" Grace whimpered

"I know Grace it's not nice but your Daddy's right here and nothing can be scary if he is here right?"

Jack tightened his hold of Grace in response to Carolyn's questions

"Open your eyes sweetie, let me se those puppy dog eyes" Jack tried to joke.

Slowly Grace began to open her eyes and Carolyn continued her exam. After a few minutes she pulled back from the bed and ran her hand down Grace's cheek

"Ok Grace, your eyes are not focussing so that is part of the problem but to find out the rest I'm going to have to look inside your head"

There was a slight gasp from Sam, who had worked out the major problem with an MRI. Jack looked completely baffled with the new information. After a few seconds of thinking Grace perked up a little and asked

"How" her curiosity was winning over the fear for a little while at least, well she was Jack and Sam's daughter, two more curious people you would be hard placed to find.

Carolyn realised she could use this to her distinct advantage and bent down beside the bed and spoke to Grace in a quiet voice but with a twinge of excitement about Grace's next adventure.

"Well do you remember a few months ago your Uncle Danny wanted to find out what was inside one of his artefacts? So we put it in a machine to take a picture"

Grace thought for a moment

"Yeah it was cool" she responded remembering the excitement in her uncles lab when he had shown her mother the picture.

Carolyn continued

"Well we are going to do the same with you" she made it sound fun

"Can Daddy come too?" Grace asked quietly

"Well Daddy and Mommy can come along for the trip but you would have to go into the machine yourself" Carolyn said, dropping the other shoe

As the group awaited the response from the little girl Vala arrived to pick up Dan.

"I want Daddy to come" Grace began to whimper

Vala suddenly stepped over to the bed with a surprise in her hand

"Gracie" she whispered, and Grace's head whipped round to where she heard the new voice.

"Auntie Vala?" she questioned, pleased that her funny aunt had come to see her.

"Hello sweetheart, guess what I found in your Mom's lab?"

"Is it Tigger?" Grace asked excitedly. Tigger was her favourite teddy, given to her by her Uncle Teal'c when she was very little. It usually travelled everywhere with Grace but could not be found before this latest trip to the cabin.

"Yup" Vala smiled and handed the stripy toy over to Grace who immediately released Jack to hug the lost tiger.

"Tigger can go in the machine with her, can't he?" Vala asked Carolyn, who realised what the other woman was trying to do and smiled at her.

"I think that's a great idea" Carolyn confirmed

"I get to see the inside of Tigger?" Grace asked, temporarily forgetting that she couldn't see, Sam gasped again amazed at the resilience of her little girl, Jack was close to tears on the bed.

"Yup" Carolyn answered Grace "so you ready to go"

"Ok" Grace said grasping her teddy tighter "But Daddy is coming too" she stated

"Of course I'm coming baby" Jack said moving off the bed getting ready to walk to the MRI room. Sam handed Dan to Vala when Grace held out her unoccupied hand saying "Mommy" very quietly, she was unsure if her Mom had stayed as Sam had not spoken since they had left the cabin. Sam's heart lurched at the vulnerability in Grace's voice.

"I'm here sweetheart, I'm coming too" she grasped Grace's hand tightly and Grace squeezed

"Good" she said and settled into the bed as it was moved out of the room.

Vala and Daniel remained in the room with Dan.

"Come on, lets join Teal'c and Cam. They are going to be awhile" Daniel said guiding Vala out of the room towards the commissary.

The trip to the MRI suite was quick and painless. Carolyn did another brief exam then moved Grace on to the metal trolley which fitted in the machine.

"Ok Grace you are doing very well, you just lie here with Tigger while we take a picture of the inside of your head"

In the small room Carolyn's voice had the desired result of calming all 3 O'Neill's. Grace was still trying to hold onto Jack but with reluctance and a little cajoling she let go. It could have been the promise of ice cream that was the deciding vote.

"It's ok Grace Daddy and I will be right out here I promise" Sam said pulling Jack back from the machine

Grace tried to smile but it faltered a little. However with a squeeze of her hand from Jack she took a deep breath and settled in the machine. As it began to move inside the tunnel Grace held on tightly to Tigger while Sam grabbed Jack, both were almost falling over with fear.

After a little while Sam began to try and make light conversation, about Jake, Dan and anything else she could think of instead of her little girl in a big machine. However Jack was having none of it. He merely stared at the top of Grace's head as the machine lights floated over her golden hair. He was so transfixed it was as if he believed that Grace would disappear if he took his eyes off her.

Suddenly Grace began to fidget under the tunnel, her little body squirming as if needing to get out.

"Grace you have to stay still" Sam told her, even although it nearly killed her not to just pull her out.

"But Mommy…" Grace replied

"I know you are bored but you need to lie as still as a statue, remember" Sam cut her off trying to make sure she lay still, she knew from personal experience how much Grace could move even when asleep.

"But Mommy the light is too bright for Grace" she exclaimed

"Close your eyes baby" Sam responded without thinking. It was a good 10 seconds later when Sam put her hand to her mouth and tears fell down her cheek

"What did you say Grace" she asked again with a hitch in her voice

"Bright light Mommy" Grace responded.

Beside Sam, Jack was looking very confused. It took another bit of time while Sam was pulling on Jack's arm excitedly, suddenly his eyes lit up like his wife's. He took a double take looking between his wife and his little girl, when he finally found his voice he responded to Grace

"Close your eyes like Mommy said baby, you will be out of there soon" Jack smiled at Sam who quickly grabbed his hand and kissed him soundly.

"I'll go tell Carolyn" she said with glee

Sam ran into the MRI control room and was about to launch into her news when her friend turned

"I know, I heard" she said, relief filling her voice.

"We'll just complete the scan to be on the safe side then we can get her out" Carolyn said, indicating to Jack who was restlessly pacing in the room itching to get Grace out now.

"Ok. I'll go and keep Jack settled, let us know when you are done"

Only a few minutes later Carolyn joined the family in the room and set the controls to bring Grace out of the machine. Grace was bubbling with excitement

"Daddy I can see Tigger – Look Daddy" She exclaimed holding the toy aloft

"I can see you and Mommy too" she continued. Jack was delighted and laughed as he reached over to grab his bundle of mischief.

"Careful General" Carolyn quickly ordered "we need to be gentle with her for the next few days" she admonished. Jack nearly jumped back as if he had been scolded by a commanding officer.

"Ok Doc, sorry, I'll just move her to the other bed. Is that ok?" He said in his most contrite voice

"That's fine Sir" Carolyn responded laughing at the two star taking orders from her.

Grace was moved to the bed and was overtaken with excitement, so much so that she filled the entire journey back to the infirmary telling Tigger about what she had experienced. The bed was pushed back to the room where the rest of their extended family were now waiting anxiously for news.

"So what happened" Daniel jumped in

"Uncle Danny I can see" Grace announced and tried to jump off the bed but was held down with a firm hand on her shoulder from Jack

The bed came to a stop, and once secured, Jake jumped on (with a little help from Teal'c) to be beside Grace

"You can see Jake" he asked crawling towards his sister, staring into her eyes.

"Yup, look Auntie Vala found Tigger" Grace stated, clearly the most important news of the day

"Wow" Jake responded, he had been involved in the huge Tigger hunt before they had left.

In a lull in conversation Carolyn stated

"Grace you need to try and get some sleep ok, you have had a traumatic day"

Grace looked over at Carolyn, putting the puppy dog eyes to good use "Can Jake stay, please". Grace and the others looked down at Jake who had now curled up beside his sister with Tigger safely between them.

"Yeah, I don't see why not" Carolyn said, knowing she had just fallen for the oldest trick in a child's book. Both children settled down and Grace whispered to her brother

"It's ok Jake, you go to sleep. Tigger's here and so are Mommy and Daddy and Grace" There was barely a dry eye in the room. Just as Grace appeared to be dropping off to sleep she popped her head up

"Next time Daddy we need to take Uncle Cam to make sure we win the boat race" her tone, very matter of fact.

Jack could only stare at her and found he really needed to sit down. Fortunately Vala quickly vacated the chair she had been on holding Dan. Jack had very little intention of letting Grace anywhere near the canoe again. However he found himself, for now, overruled as Sam responded

"That's a good idea sweetie, maybe he should take Daddy's place" she offered, her eyes twinkling at her husband over the bed. Jack tried the General stare but knew it had stopped working a good few years earlier.

"It's ok Mommy, Daddy just needs a rest between races" Grace replied from the bed causing the whole group to burst out laughing, led by Sam and Vala.

The laughter stopped when Carolyn came through from her office.

"Don't panic, it's good news. The knock just caused some swelling which is already going down, she just needs to rest for a while"

"That's good Doc, thanks" Jack said with sincerity taking a deep breath.

Sleepily from the bed Grace spoke again

"Daddy can we go back to the cabin tomorrow, Jake and Tigger want to race too"

Jack really had no answer to that and was very pleased when Grace went to sleep. Vala handed Dan to Sam and then left with Daniel, Teal'c and Cam.

Sam put Dan in his chair and then reached over the bed for Jack's hand. It had been a nightmare day but it did have a happy ending.

AN: Hope you enjoyed. Please note I am not a medical person so obviously the injuries may not be accurate. Please forgive any glaring problems.

AN2: Also some people have commented on my un-american langauge. I apologise but find it difficult to write American. If there are specific words that I have used which Americans would not please give exact details. A general comment is unfortunately useless. However please don't be too critical, I am trying hard.


End file.
